Mi primera navidad
by Apheront
Summary: Blu a vivido ya muchas navidades, pero para Perla es algo totalmente nuevo y qué mejor manera de empezar que a lado de Blu, la primera navidad para la pareja azul será algo inolvidable, acompañada por un pequeño viaje al viejo hogar de Blu, un mundo completamente nuevo para Perla.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello There!" Bueno mis queridos lectores, decidí hacer un pequeño especial de navidad por estas fechas, espero que les guste, será mi primer especial de día festivo, solo será algo corto, solo 2 pequeños capítulos, subo el primero hoy y el segundo lo subiré el miércoles ya que el 25 no podré estar, ya se imaginarán por que, bueno los dejo con esto, espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>POV DE PERLA<strong>

Una mañana en Río de Janeiro, las aves cantando y el sol iluminando toda la selva, sin mencionar la agradable brisa del viento que recorre los árboles… Es una mañana perfecta, solo faltaría Blu. Es extraño, normalmente está junto a mí al despertar, pero ahora…

-¡Perla!- Escuché detrás de mí.

-¿Blu?- Dije al verlo llegar tan agitado -¿En dónde estabas? ¿Y qué hacías?- Pregunté refiriéndome a su estado.

-¿Yo? Bueno, desperté algo temprano y creí que sería buena idea traerte el desayuno- Respondió algo nervioso, creo que mi tono lo asustó un poco.

-Oh… Lo siento, es solo que tardaste mucho- Dije calmándome un poco.

-Ya veo, creo que aún no vuelo muy rápido…- Se disculpó apenado. Era cierto, recientemente Blu había aprendido a volar, y aún no sabía hacerlo del todo bien.

-Descuida, te acostumbrarás- Le dije con una sonrisa -¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?-

-Está bien- Me respondió más animado–Recuerda que acordamos vernos con Rafael hoy-

-Lo sé, nos pidió ayuda para la fiesta de año nuevo- Respondí antes de morder el mango que Blu me había traído.

Después de haber desayunado, Blu y yo fuimos a ver a Rafael, aunque aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad en el camino para enseñarle a Blu un poco más de la selva, al igual que un par de veces tuvimos que detenernos para que Blu pudiera descansar, parecía que volar era algo realmente difícil para él aunque… Me alegra mucho que lo intente, hasta ahora siempre ha hecho lo posible por adaptarse al cambio de la ciudad a la selva, tal vez debería agradecérselo de alguna manera.

Después de algunos minutos por fin llegamos al nido de Rafael, aunque todo se veía demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Rafa? ¿Estás aquí?- Preguntaba Blu acercándose al nido.

-¡Él no está!- Eva salió del árbol bastante molesta, Blu solo cayó al suelo por el susto, yo trataba de no reírme por eso.

-N… ¿No?- Dijo Blu asustado.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Pregunté acercándome a Eva.

-¡Perla! Que gusto verte- Me respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Ella me odia…- Murmuró Blu detrás de mí.

-Sí, hace un rato Nico y Pedro vinieron por él, así que debe estar en el club- Dijo Eva al parecer no muy feliz de que Rafael se hubiera ido.

-Muchas gracias Eva, vamos Blu-

-Claro- Blu salió volando muy rápido, realmente era gracioso verlo así haha -Nos vemos luego Eva- Me despedí para alcanzar a Blu, lo cual de hecho no fue muy difícil, lo encontré tirado sobre una rama tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Mejor?- Le pregunté aterrizando a su lado.

-S… Solo un minuto más…- Me respondió jadeando.

Habiendo Blu descansado, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el club de Nico y Pedro, aunque mientras volábamos por la ciudad, bueno era un poco raro, sabía que los humanos hacían una fiesta de año nuevo pero, aún era demasiado pronto para decorar sus casas, era algo bastante extraño, creo que nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Bueno llegamos- Dijo Blu mientras aterrizábamos en la entrada del lugar.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Llegó Nico junto con Pedro.

-Bueno veníamos a ver a Rafael...- Respondí algo confundida al ver a varias aves arreglando el lugar.

-Oh, por lo de año nuevo cierto- Me respondió Pedro, aunque yo seguía confundida por todo el alboroto.

-Díganme… ¿Van a hacer una fiesta o algo parecido?- Pregunté confundida.

-Pues claro ¿No saben qué pasará dentro de dos días?- Respondió Nico entusiasmado, yo solo estaba cada vez más confundida.

-No, ¿Es importante?- Preguntó Blu, al parecer igual de confundido que yo.

-¿Enserio? Esperaba que tú lo supieras Blu- Llegó diciendo Rafael.

-Muy bien, déjense de tanto misterio y díganlo ya- Dijo Blu impaciente.

-Es navidad amigo- Respondió Rafael tomándonos a ambos con sus alas… Pero ¿A qué se refería con navidad?

-E… ¿Enserio?- Dijo Blu incrédulo –No puede ser que ya haya pasado un año…-

Hasta aquí, ya me cansé de ser la única que no sabe qué está pasando aquí.

-Blu ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Pregunté un tanto molesta.

-Dentro de dos días será navidad Perla- Me respondió bastante entusiasmado, aunque eso no aclaraba para nada mi duda -¿Qué es navidad?-

-N… ¿No lo sabes?- Me preguntó sorprendido, parecía ser algo serio.

-P… Para nada…- Respondí algo temerosa.

-Bueno es algo un poco extenso, pero en resumen es algo así como una fiesta, para amigos y familia, con regalos y… Es algo simplemente maravilloso- Me explicó Blu, en verdad se veía emocionado por eso, yo no estaba muy segura de entenderlo.

-Exactamente, y por eso estamos haciendo esta pequeña fiesta- Dijo Rafael mirándonos a ambos –Y los dos están invitados, jueves por la noche, no lo olviden-

-¿Y qué pasa con lo de año nuevo?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Oh eso? Lo haremos después de la fiesta, por ahora vayan y diviértanse, nos vemos el gran día- Respondió Rafael, Blu y yo solo nos despedimos, y regresamos a nuestro nido.

**UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

-¿Puedes creerlo Perla? Ya pasó un año desde que llegué aquí-

-Sí, un año y aún no sabes volar bien- Dije burlándome un poco.

-Perla- Me dijo un poco "molesto"

-Bien lo siento, pero parece que te gusta mucho eso de la navidad- Le dije recordando lo mucho que se emocionó cuando Rafael se lo dijo.

-Sí un poco- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Solo un poco?-

-Está bien mucho, era una de las cosas que más me gustaba cuando vivía con Linda, chocolate caliente, galletas, la pequeña fiesta y la cena, sin mencionar fabuloso árbol de navidad- Blu estaba realmente emocionado, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos con todo lo que me contaba, parecía que nunca iba a terminar de hablar, yo por mi parte trataba de entender todo lo que me decía, al ser un festejo de los humanos no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero la verdad era que no sonaba mal.

-Los adornos y los obsequios- Eso último me confundió un poco.

-Blu ¿Qué es un obsequio?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Un obsequio? Bueno es un regalo, un regalo que le das a alguien que te importe mucho- Respondió mirándome fijamente, creo que sé a lo que se refiere.

-Pero de todas las navidades que he tenido… Esta será la más especial de todas-

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué Blu?-

-Porque será mi primera navidad contigo- Respondió tímidamente… No lo había pensado aunque para mí no solo será mi primera navidad con Blu, será mi primera navidad en toda mi vida… Si es como Blu me lo dijo, sería algo realmente especial…

-¿Perla?- Dijo Blu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, lo siento estaba divagando un poco-

-¿En qué piensas?- Me preguntó gentilmente mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Nada, cosas de mujeres…- Respondí tímidamente.

-Bueno hay algo que quería pedirte Perla- Me dijo tímidamente.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno, sé que no te agrada mucho estar cerca de los humanos pero… Quería saber si podrías acompañarme con Linda, para ver si tiene algunos planes- Me respondió aún algo temeroso.

-No te entiendo Blu, creí que iríamos a la fiesta de Rafael- Dije algo confundida.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que creí que sería bueno ir a visitarla por lo de mañana, después de todo ella y yo solíamos pasar la navidad juntos, solo quiero ir a saludarla ¿Está bien?- Medité un poco lo que Blu me dijo, ciertamente no me gustaba tener que estar cerca de los humanos pero… Blu ha hecho mucho por mí, creo que al menos le debo esto.

-E… Está bien- Accedí aunque un poco insegura, solo esperaba que eso no alterara nuestros planes.

Mientras volábamos a la casa de Linda no paraba de imaginarme como sería todo, aunque no supiera muy bien qué era la navidad ni cómo se celebraba, parecía un buen momento para estar con Blu, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá al fin se anime a besarme y no tenga que hacerlo yo primero… Creo que ese sería un obsequio que me gustaría recibir.

Después de un rato de volar al fin llegamos a casa de Linda, Blu abrió rápidamente la ventana, pero parecía no haber nadie.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperar un poco- Dijo Blu regresando a mi lado, creo que sería un buen momento para hablar con él acerca de nuestros planes para navidad.

-Y dime Blu, además de la fiesta de Rafael ¿Se te ocurre algo más para navidad?- Pregunté curiosa y también algo entusiasmada.

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero creo que podríamos hacer algo solo para nosotros ¿Te parece?-

-Suena bien pero ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno, normalmente hay una cena de navidad, así que ¿Te parece si lo convertimos en una cena romántica?- Sugirió Blu con su típico tono de coqueteo.

-Muy bien Romeo pero después haremos lo que yo quiera- Dije acariciando suavemente las plumas de su pecho.

-E… Está bien…- Me respondió nervioso, obviamente sabía a lo que me refería.

Linda y Tulio aún no llegaban, aunque honestamente no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó, Blu y yo seguíamos hablando de nuestros planes para navidad, con todo lo que Blu me decía solo me hacía anhelar más que ese gran día llegara, no estaba segura de si podría esperar 2 días más, mi primera navidad con mi mascota, es algo que no voy a olvidar.

Ambos seguíamos perdidos en nuestros asuntos, hasta que por fin escuchamos cómo la puerta de la casa se abría, Blu rápidamente reconoció la voz de Linda.

-Al fin llegaron, bueno iré a saludar, quieres venir o si quieres puedes esperarme aquí- Me dijo gentilmente.

-Ve tú Blu, yo esperaré aquí- Le dije con una sonrisa, la verdad aún no me agradaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de los humanos.

-Bien, no tardaré-

Realmente no puedo esperar a que pasen dos días, aunque supongo que será un buen tiempo para arreglar bien nuestra pequeña navidad, me pregunto qué más se le ocurrirá a Blu, tal vez debería dejarlo pasar un rato con Linda en navidad, creo que podría soportar un tiempo entre ellos si se trata de Blu.

-Am Perla…- Escuché decir a Blu detrás de mí, extrañamente sonaba algo decaído.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?- Pregunté algo confundida.

-Yo am… Te… ¿Te parece si vamos a otra parte?- Me dijo algo nervioso, yo solo accedí y me fui con él, aunque en el vuelo parecía algo distraído y también preocupado, sin mencionar que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Después de un rato volando logré reconocer a dónde nos dirigíamos, habíamos volado hacia la playa desde que salimos de la casa de Linda, no es como si tuviera algún tipo de sentido, aún era muy confuso.

-Blu ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- Pregunté mientras aterrizábamos sobre un palmera un poco pequeña.

-Yo am… Hay… Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte- Me respondió sin darme la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?- Volví a preguntar cada vez más confundida por su extraña actitud.

-Es… Es sobre el asunto de navidad- Me respondió dándome la cara finalmente.

-Sobre eso, Blu ya tenemos los planes solo tenemos que esperar dos días y…-

-Tal… Tal vez no podamos hacer lo que planeamos…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida, y a la vez preocupada -¿Por qué?-

-Veras… Cuando… Cuando fui a saludar a Linda bueno yo…-

**FLASHBACK**

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece Tulio?- Preguntó Linda mientras entraba a la casa.

-Pues ya sería mi segunda vez en Minnesota, creo que sería una buena idea, aunque el frío será un problema- Respondió Tulio con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, solo saldremos un par de veces mientras estemos ahí-

-¿Qué ese no es Blu?- Dijo Tulio viendo al ave azul salir de la cocina.

-¿Blu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Linda mientras Blu aterrizaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Feliz casi navidad Linda!- Dijo Blu alegre, aunque para Linda y Tulio solo sonó como un graznido.

-También me da gusto verte Blu- Dijo Linda al no haber entendido lo que Blu le dijo.

El spix sabía que no ganaría nada si seguía hablando, por lo que voló hacia un calendario colgado en la pared en donde señaló con su pico el día 25 de diciembre.

-Oh Blu que lindo de tu parte- Dijo Linda con una sonrisa mientras Blu regresaba a sus brazos.

-Parece que sabe qué día es hoy- Dijo Tulio acercándose a Linda -¿Por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros?- Sugirió Tulio aunque confundiendo un poco a Blu.

-¿A qué se refiere Linda?- Preguntó Blu confundido, aunque nuevamente no le entendieron.

-No lo sé Tulio, ¿Qué pasa con Perla?- Dijo Linda.

-Hmm… Tienes razón, Blu está acostumbrado al clima pero, no sé cómo pueda reaccionar Perla- Respondió Tulio pensando un poco.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Volvió a preguntar Blu furioso, Linda y Tulio finalmente reaccionaron a los graznidos de Blu.

-Cálmate un poco Blu- Dijo Linda con un tono burlón.

-Creo que deberías decirle qué tenemos planeado- Sugirió Tulio con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, bueno Blu, Tulio y yo habíamos planeado hacer un pequeño viaje a Minnesota para esta navidad, mi madre llamó, y creímos que sería una buena oportunidad para que Tulio la conociera- Explicó Linda dejando a Blu sobre una pequeña mesa.

"¿Minnesota? Mi viejo hogar… Por estas fechas la nieve debe estar cubriendo la ciudad entera… Realmente me gustaría volver a ese lugar una vez más" Pensó Blu nostálgico.

-Ojalá pudieras venir Blu, pero no creo que Perla esté de acuerdo- Dijo Linda desanimada.

"Demonios es cierto… Aunque… Tal vez pueda convencerla" Pensó Blu un tanto preocupado.

-No me da confianza separarme tanto de Blu Tulio- Escuchó el spix saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ojalá Perla pudiera venir- Dijo Tulio abrazando a Linda, en eso Blu volvió a graznar.

-¿Quieres ir Blu?- Preguntó Linda mirando al guacamayo, a lo que Blu asintió –Pero ¿Crees poder convencer a Perla?- Blu se lo pensó un poco, sería algo muy difícil, pero valdría la pena intentarlo por lo que Blu asintió nuevamente.

-Bien está decidido- Dijo Tulio entusiasmado –Si Blu logra convencerla los estaremos esperando aquí hoy por la noche- Agregó Tulio tomando a Blu de una manera un tanto brusca –Ahora ve amigo, contamos contigo- Tulio lanzó nuevamente a Blu, solo que en esta ocasión Blu comenzó a volar de regreso con Perla.

"Solo espero que esto funcione"

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

-¡¿Qué?!- No podía creerlo, Blu… ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No te pongas así Perla…-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así? Blu teníamos nuestros planes y tú los cambiaste solo por eso-

-Para empezar esta mañana ni siquiera sabías lo que era la navidad- Era obvio que Blu trataba de defenderse con eso.

-Eso no importa Blu… Fuera navidad o no… Creí que estaríamos juntos…- Poco a poco fue más la tristeza que sentí en lugar del enojo.

-Pero Perla… Aún podemos estarlo… Los dos podemos ir…-

-También podemos quedarnos…- Dije firmemente –Blu… Tienes que elegir… Es ella o soy yo…- Tal vez estaba siendo algo cruel… No lo sé, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, estaba herida, y molesta…

-Perla yo… Yo no…- Blu se veía asustado… Quizá le mejor sea alejarme un poco… No quiero hacerle daño, además de que no estoy segura de querer verlo en este momento… Blu no decía nada, era obvio que estaba deprimido, yo estaba igual…

-Blu… Yo… Yo… Ya me voy…- Rápidamente salí volando de ahí, no sabía qué pensar, realmente me dolió.

**POV DE BLU**

¿Debo seguirla? No… Eso solo la molestaría más, además ni siquiera lograría alcanzarla… No quería lastimarla, no creí que lo fuera a tomar así… Solo fue una sugerencia pero… Jamás creí que reaccionaría así… ¿Por qué Perla? Creo que acabo de arruinar su primera navidad, no es el recuerdo que esperaba dejarle, pero ahora… Será mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, dudo mucho que quiera verme por lo que queda del día.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría, me preocupaba más lo que pasara con Perla a lo que yo fuera a hacer, aunque… Si así están las cosas, podría irme con Linda… No… No podría hacerle eso a Perla… Espero que Rafael tenga algún consejo.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Al llegar al club de samba lo primero que hice fue comenzar a buscar a Rafael, aunque no pude evitar distraerme por cómo habían dejado el lugar, en verdad se veía muy bien…

-¿Blu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuché a Rafael entre todo el alboroto.

-Oh… Hola Rafa…- Saludé decaído.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Perla?- Me preguntó confundido.

-Bueno… Es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Dije deprimido.

-Soy todo oídos amigo-

Empecé a contarle a Rafael todo lo ocurrido desde que lo vimos por primera vez esta mañana, aunque mientras le contaba todo a Rafael comencé a darme cuenta de que tal vez Perla estaba exagerando, es decir, pudimos haber ido los dos con Linda para una navidad juntos con un ambiente más tradicional, pero apenas le dije la idea se molestó inmediatamente… No tenía porque hacerlo… Quizá el error no fue del todo mío.

-Creo que eso no salió muy bien amigo…- Dijo Rafael, al parecer bastante sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé pero… ¿Y si ella está exagerando?- Dije un poco temeroso.

-(Suspiro) Blu… Si algo he aprendido es que siempre que las mujeres exageran tiene aún más razón-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, bien pudimos haber ido los dos con Linda y evitarnos todo este problema-

-Blu hay algo que no estás entendiendo…- Dijo Rafael solo que con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido.

-Bueno no le digas a Perla ni a Eva esto pero… Un día al llegar a mi nido escuché una pequeña conversación entre Eva y Perla-

-¿Ah sí?- Dije incrédulo.

-No voy a entrar en detalles, pero lo importante era que, el disgusto de Perla hacia los humanos no es solo un simple capricho… Ella realmente sufrió con ellos Blu, no fue algo sencillo, mucho menos algo de lo que le guste hablar-

-Eso… No… No lo sabía…- Jamás creí que Perla hubiera sufrido tanto… Y dudo mucho que Rafael conozca toda la historia.

-Blu… Esto es algo que tú y ella, deben arreglar- Dijo Rafael sacándome de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé Rafael… Gracias por el consejo-

-Cuando quieras amigo, y por cierto, en caso de que no puedan venir, aún está la fiesta de año nuevo-

Solo volví a agradecerle y me fui, definitivamente había sido mi culpa en todos los aspectos, jamás consideré cómo se podría sentir Perla con todo esto, ahora lo recuerdo, el día que nos conocimos creo que fue muy clara en ese aspecto "Gracias a ellos lo perdí todo" Esas fueron sus palabras, supongo que en ese entonces no le di la importancia que debía… Hay Perla… Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Volé lo más rápido que pude de regreso a nuestro nido, tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente, aunque no sabía bien cómo es que la iba a ver a la cara después de lo que pasó…

Al llegar al nido la busqué por todas partes pero no encontré nada, supongo que eso es algo bueno, aún no sé muy bien cómo hablaré con ella… Lo más probable es que ni siquiera quiera verme… Tal vez con algo no tan directo, solo espero que lo que le enseñé pueda funcionar.

**POV DE PERLA**

Quizá no debí portarme de esa manera con Blu, tenía razón, ambos podíamos estar juntos de una manera u otra… Pero me dejé llevar por mi miedo hacia los humanos y dejé que eso me descontrolara… Ya casi anochece y no lo he visto desde que le dejé en la playa…

-(Suspiro) Perdóname Blu…- Por ahora creo que lo mejor será regresar a nuestro nido, aunque no creo encontrar a Blu ahí… Solo espero que esté bien.

Nuevamente retomé el vuelo, viendo cómo el atardecer poco a poco se iba terminando dando lugar al anochecer, la selva comenzaba a volverse un lugar tranquilo mediante la noche caía, tal como esperaba, Blu no se encontraba en el nido… Supongo que tendré que pasar sola esta noche… Aunque poco antes de acomodarme en el suelo del nido algo llamó mi atención, un pequeño trozo de papel cerca de la pared, sin duda algo que Blu haría, fue por mera curiosidad que lo decidí tomarlo, al verlo mejor vi que tenía escrito algo, al parecer de Blu… Supongo que las clases que me dio sirvieron de algo después de todo…

"Perla este año junto a ti ha sido maravilloso, desde que nos conocimos supe que serías la única chica en mi vida, a pesar de que intentaste matarme la primera vez que nos vimos… Y respecto a lo que pasó hoy… No quería lastimarte, para ser sincero no creí que fueras a reaccionar así, lo único que quería era hacer tu primera navidad lo más especial posible, por eso creí que sería buena idea que vinieras conmigo a Minnesota, a un ambiente un poco más tradicional… Pero creo que solo lo arruiné todo, olvidé cómo te sentías estando cerca de los humanos y… Si aún quieres pasar tu navidad conmigo, lo haremos como tú quieras… Y siempre recuerda que…"

-Te amo Perla- Me sorprendió escuchar eso, Blu parado en la entrada del nido, no pude contener mis lágrimas, rápidamente corrí hacia él…

-Lo siento Blu…- Dije clavando mi rostro en su pecho.

-No Perla, yo fui el que lo arruinó todo…- Dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo simplemente no podía verlo a la cara.

-No Blu, tenías razón, tú solo quería hacer esto especial, y yo… Me quedé atrapada en mi pasado…- Dije dándole la cara finalmente –Lo más importante ahora es que estoy contigo… Y así quiero recordar mi primera navidad, a tu lado…- Dije articulando una pequeña sonrisa.

-E… ¿Entonces aún quieres hacerlo?- Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí Blu… Si quiero…- Respondí alegremente, logrando calmar mis lágrimas.

-Gracias Perla…- Dijo abrazándome fuertemente –Bien… Solo queda decirle a Linda que nos quedaremos aquí…-

-No Blu…- Interrumpí algo temerosa.

-¿Qué?-

-También quiero que esto sea especial… así que si lo que me dijiste es cierto… Iré contigo a Minnesota…- Dije finalmente, aunque honestamente no estaba muy segura de ello… Pero mientras estuviera con Blu, creo que todo estaría bien.

-E… ¿Enserio?- Podía notar claramente cómo la sonrisa de Blu crecía.

-Sí… Así que ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay Perla… No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…-

-No Blu, quiero hacerlo, es cierto que no me siento cómoda junto a los humanos pero… No puedo estar así el resto de mi vida…-

-¿Y estás segura de esto?-

-Muy segura Blu-

-Bien, entonces tenemos que irnos ya, o si no nos van a dejar…-

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-Creo… Creo que nada- Respondió Blu listo para salir volando, aunque lo detuve a unos pocos centímetros de salir.

-¿Perla?- Me dijo confundido, yo no dije nada, solo me limite a besarlo.

-Gracias Blu…- Dije rompiendo el beso.

-No Perla, gracias a ti…-

Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo, luego nos dispusimos a salir del nido… Aún con todo lo que pasó este día… Creo que realmente será una navidad muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la protagonista de este fic es Perla, aunque de cuando en cuando me pasaré a los puntos de vista de otros personajes para darle más sentido a la historia, bueno eso sería todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y el miércoles me encargaré de subir el siguiente y último capítulo de este pequeño fic, hasta el siguiente capítulo "See you then"<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hello There!" Sé que había dicho que subiría esto ayer, pero creanme que en verdad no pude hacerlo, todo el festejo de noche buena se me vino encima y no me dejó tiempo para nada, pero no iba a dejarlos sin la continuación, espero que les guste, algo atrasado pero quería compartirlo con ustedes**

* * *

><p><strong>POV DE BLU<strong>

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, Perla aceptó acompañarme a Minnesota, definitivamente esta será la mejor navidad de toda mi vida… Solo espero que logre soportar el viaje en el avión, ahora que lo pienso puede que no le guste la idea de estar en una jaula por tanto tiempo… Creo que solo queda esperar a ver cómo termina todo… A quien quiero engañar, nada puede desanimarme en este momento, estoy realmente feliz por pasar mi navidad con perla en Minnesota.

-Blu…-

-¿Eh?- Reaccioné saliendo de mis pensamientos -¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-Que ya llegamos tontito…- Me dijo con una pequeña risa, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa de Linda -¿Crees que aún estén aquí?- Me preguntó mirando el lugar, todo se veía demasiado tranquilo y las luces ya estaban apagadas.

-No lo sé… Ellos dijeron que…-

-¿Todo listo Tulio?- Alcancé a escuchar, al parecer venía del frente de la casa.

-Sí ahí están- Le dije a Perla para luego ir con Linda.

-Blu- Me saludo Linda, obviamente feliz de verme.

-Y veo que trajo a Perla- Dijo Tulio mirando a Perla junto a mí.

-¿Entonces van a venir los dos?- Me preguntó Linda, aunque yo estaba un poco nervioso de contestar… Perla y yo nos miramos por un momento, quería asegurarme de que Perla estuviera realmente de acuerdo, a lo cual dijo que sí con la mirada.

-Sí Linda…- Dije al mismo tiempo que asentía pues obviamente Linda y Tulio no me entenderían.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos al aeropuerto- Dijo Linda mientras nos metía en el auto.

-Muy bien nos vamos- Escuché decir a Tulio mientras entraba en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Te sientes bien Perla?- Pregunté tímidamente al ver que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí Blu… Solo, no estoy acostumbrada es todo…- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

**POV DE PERLA**

Trataba de disimular mis nervios lo más que podía, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, aunque tener a Blu a lado me tranquilizaba mucho, solo espero poder soportar esto, después de todo, Blu tuvo que soportar la selva por mí.

-Blu ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me respondió, al parecer confundido.

-Me refiero a ahora, que estamos en este auto-

-Oh eso, bueno en este momento nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y de ahí llegaremos a Minnesota- Parecía ser un poco complicado, ir a un lugar y después a otro, ¿No era más fácil simplemente ir a Minnesota?

-¿Y para qué tenemos que ir al aeropuerto?- pregunté confundida.

-Ahí tomaremos un avión, y volaremos hasta Minnesota-

-Blu pero nosotros podemos volar-

-Lo sé Perla, pero es una larga distancia para volarla, además de que Linda y Tulio no pueden- Había olvidado que íbamos con ellos… Creo que será un viaje muy largo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Fue todo un lío este asunto del aeropuerto, la espera pareció ser eterna, y a Blu y a mí nos metieron en una jaula, aunque Blu me explicó que era por seguridad, odiaba estar dentro de una, después de todo eso al fin subimos al avión y comenzamos a movernos, aunque Blu y yo seguíamos encerrados en la jaula.

-¿Blu esto va a tardar mucho?- Pregunté un poco impaciente.

-Pues… Sí un poco- Me respondió lago nervioso.

-¿Qué tan poco?- Volví a preguntar.

-Pues… 10 horas…-

-¿Qué?- Eso era demasiado tiempo… Tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo.

-Pe… Pero prometo que al llegar te lo compensaré ¿Está bien?- Dijo Blu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-(Suspiro) Descuida Blu, no hay problema- Dije calmándome un poco, supongo que sabía que no sería algo fácil.

-Perla… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Me dijo Blu, al parecer algo temeroso.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?- Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Am… No tienes que contestar si no quieres…- Volvió a decir esta vez un poco nervioso.

-Blu ya dime…- Dije un poco confundida.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos?- Me preguntó finalmente, eso era algo que realmente no esperaba, no sabía si podría responder…

-¿Perla?- Dijo al notar mi silencio… Qué debía hacer, aunque si Blu y yo somos pareja ahora… Creo que debo hablar de esto con él.

-Puedes… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- Le dije tímidamente.

**POV DE BLU**

No podía negar lo nervioso que me sentía, ahora me preocupaba un poco que me respondiera ¿Y si se molesta conmigo por ser amigo de Linda?

-¿Blu?-

-Ah sí… Lo siento Perla- Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos –Sí… Sí puedo guardar el secreto- Dije finalmente, aun sintiendo los nervios.

-No… No odio a los humanos Blu- Me dije desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué tienes contra ellos?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Nada realmente… Yo solo… Tengo miedo Blu…- Pude reconocer el cambio de tono en su voz, aunque de igual manera escuchar eso me dejó sorprendido.

-¿Miedo de qué?- Pregunté tímidamente.

-Es una larga historia- Me respondió, obviamente decaída.

-¿Quieres contármela?- Volví a preguntar, Perla no dijo nada, por un momento llegué a pensar que solo le había arruinado el viaje, hasta que de la nada asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando era una niña, sentía una gran curiosidad hacia todo lo que los humanos hacían, en cierto punto me parecían simpáticos, de vez en cuando incluso aceptaba comida por parte de ellos… Pero un día… Cuando aún estaba con mi familia…- La voz de Perla comenzaba a cortarse, era obvio para mí que estaba a punto de llorar, eso era algo que yo no podría soportar.

-Perla… Si esto es demasiado difícil para ti…-

-No Blu… Es algo que quiero que sepas…- Me dijo tratando de calmarse, aunque era obvio que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ello.

**POV DE PERLA**

No quería llorar en ese momento, si lo hacía, no podría calmarme en un largo rato, quería que Blu lo supiera, además… Realmente tenía que hablar de esto con él… Necesitaba sentirme apoyada por él, sobre todo por él, solo esperaba no quebrarme mientras se lo decía.

-Es algo que jamás olvidaré… Era de noche, yo estaba durmiendo, me sentía segura junto a mis padres, de pronto comencé a despertarme, escuchando varios gritos de otras aves, yo no… no entendía bien lo que pasaba en ese entonces, recuerdo que mis padres se veían preocupados mirándose el uno al otro- Era más de lo que podía soportar… No sabía si lograría decirlo todo… Pero debía intentarlo-Y rápidamente salimos volando de nuestro nido… Entonces vi cómo una parte de la selva se quemaba, recuerdo bien el miedo que sentí en ese momento… Por un momento me quedé paralizada, viendo cómo la selva se quemaba y todas las aves salían volandoasustadas, no me podía mover… El fuego estaba a punto de alcanzarme… Entonces mi padre me tomó y me alejó de ese lugar, él y mi madre hicieron lo posible por mantenerme a salvo, pero por mi culpa el fuego terminó separándonos, primero a mi madre… Me quedé con papá pero de un momento a otro ya no lo vi… Solo me quedó escapar de ese lugar- Estaba al borde del quiebre, no podía seguir hablando de eso, sentí un gran nudo en la garganta, incluso comenzaba a ser difícil para mí respirar bien…

-Perla…- Eso logró tranquilizarme un poco, la mirada de Blu… Me tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder continuar.

-No… No pasa nada Blu…- Dije fingiendo una sonrisa, al menos para que Blu no se preocupara mucho pues no podía ocultar todo lo que sentía… Debía continuar antes de que no pudiera más.

-Después de haberlos perdido a ambos… Bueno temí lo peor, en ese momento estaba completamente sola... Mientras vagaba por la selva, o lo que quedaba de ella, un grupo de humanos me encontraron, por un momento creí que estaría a salvo, pero eso cambió de inmediato… Ellos ocasionaron el incendio, y vi cómo tenían a varias aves enjauladas, algunas bastante heridas por el fuego, temí que me hicieran lo mismo a mí, a como pude logré escapar… Pero nunca pude olvidar el rostro de aquellas aves… Aunque al final los humanos lograron atraparme de nuevo y ellos me…- Esa era mi experiencia más amarga, no podía decirlo… Era realmente doloroso.

-Perla no digas más…- Me dijo Blu preocupado –Entiendo bien lo que viene después…-

Llegué a mi límite, no podía más… Ya no podía más.

-¡Los perdí a todos Blu!- Dije finalmente lanzándome hacia él, clavando mi rostro fuertemente en su pecho, no contuve más mis lágrimas y lo abracé fuertemente.

-No Perla… No los perdiste a todos…- Dijo cubriéndome con sus alas.

-¿Qué?- Dije confundida, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía la mirada.

-Me tienes a mí…- Me dijo con una sonrisa… Era cierto, logré encontrar a Blu…

-Gracias Blu…- Dije clavando nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

**POV DE BLU**

Me desgarraba escucharla llorar, pero debía hacerlo, con todo lo que me dijo, realmente necesitaba desahogarse… Realmente sufrió mucho, ahora sé por qué se siente así cerca de los humanos, ella no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, a mí me encontró Linda, y me cuidó durante 15 años, a Perla solo la lastimaron y estuvo sola todo ese tiempo.

Durante el resto del vuelo me dediqué a consolar a Perla, no me separé de ella en ningún momento, incluso terminó quedándose dormida junto a mí, solo espero que al llegar a Minnesota logre hacerla sentir mejor.

10 HORAS DESPUÉS

Al fin aterrizamos, la turbulencia cuando el avión aterrizó logró despertarnos.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?- Me dijo Blu con la voz adormilada.

-Creo que ya llegamos- Le dije tratando de espabilarme.

-Entonces ¿Estamos en Minnesota?- Me preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Así es…- Entonces recordé lo que había pasado –Y… ¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunté tímidamente.

-Sí Blu, me siento mejor, gracias- Me dijo con una sonrisa, fue muy grande el cambio de actitud que tenía hace algunas horas, parecía que realmente se desahogó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, y al fin saldremos de la jaula- Le dije alegre.

-Al fin- Me respondió en un tono burlón.

Después de todo el lío de bajar del avión y salir del aeropuerto, nuevamente estábamos en un auto, esta vez camino a mi viejo hogar en la casa de Linda.

**POV DE PERLA**

Todo este lugar era algo nuevo para mí, mientras íbamos en el auto por la ventana solo veía edificios y personas caminando por las calles, las cuales estaban cubiertas por algo blanco, Blu me dijo que se llamaba nieve, también dijo que era como la lluvia pero congelada, además de que no podía evitar sentir frío, creo que Blu se dio cuenta de ello, porque lentamente comenzó a cubrirme con sus alas, adoro cuando hace eso, siempre me ha gustado ser abrazada por él.

El viaje en el auto no fue tan largo, no conté con exactitud el tiempo pero sentí que fue menos que en Río. Llegamos a un edificio, según Blu una biblioteca, no le daba mucha importancia, lo extraño era que me sentía muy emocionada de estar aquí con Blu. Al salir del auto un frío aún mayor me recorrió de pies a cabeza, inmediatamente me envolví en mis propias alas mientras que Blu parecía no sentirlo.

-¿Tienes frío?- Me preguntó tontamente, era obvio.

-T… Tu… ¿Tú crees?- Le dije tiritando, a veces sigue siendo un tonto, pero es mi tonto.

-Oh… Hehe les diré que se den prisa- Me dijo torpemente. Tal como dijo Blu se acercó a Linda y Tulio quien al parecer estaba igual que yo.

-Será mejor que entremos Tulio, parece que a ti y a Perla no les sienta el frío- Escuché decir a Linda, a lo que Tulio solo asintió mientras temblaba.

A penas Linda abrió la puerta volé rápidamente adentro, por un momento Tulio creyó que iba a escapar, fue gracioso ver cómo se tropezaba al entrar.

Después de que Linda y Tulio hubieran desempacado dijeron algo de salir de compras, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso significara pero lo que sí entendía era que Blu y yo estaríamos solos.

-Entonces ¿Tú vivías aquí?- Pregunté mientras Blu me mostraba el segundo piso del edificio.

-Pues sí… Al menos durante 15 años- Me respondió un poco apenado, cómo no estarlo, el lugar parecía el de un niño pequeño.

-Dime Blu ¿Cómo pasabas el tiempo aquí?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, leía, o a veces veía televisión- Me respondió distraído, al mirarlo me di cuenta de que veía fijamente un peluche en una cama.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté tomando el peluche.

-No… Nada importante…- Me dijo tratando de quitármelo, al verlo más detenidamente me di cuenta de que era un pequeño Blu.

-No te lo voy a dar hasta que me digas qué es- Le dije burlonamente mientras apartaba el peluche de él.

-Está bien…- Me dijo resignado –E… Es algo que Linda hizo para mí…- Agregó, podía notar lo apenado que estaba.

-¿Hizo un pequeño tú?- Le pregunté mirando el pequeño peluche –Y es muy suave- Dije mientras abrazaba al adorable peluche.

-Sí bueno… Ella no siempre estaba aquí así que hizo esto para hacerme un poco de compañía- Me respondió desanimándose un poco.

-Oh… Te entiendo- Le dije gentilmente –Bien veamos qué hacemos ¿Te parece?-

-Claro, tengo algo en mente- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, adiós mini Blu- Dije juguetonamente dejando el peluche sobre la cama.

-Hehe, sígueme- Me dijo Blu comenzando a volar hacia otra habitación –Esta es la cocina Perla- Me dijo aterrizando sobre una mesa un poco extraña, parecía ser de piedra pero blanca.

-¿Y qué se supone que hace este lugar?- Le pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno aquí puedes preparar todo tipo de comida-

-¿Y tú lo hacías?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Am no… Era demasiado complicado para alguien de mi tamaño, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer- Me dijo entusiasmado.

-Bien ¿Y qué es?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Entonces ¿Este es el chocolate caliente del que tanto hablabas?- Pregunté viendo el extraño liquido café frente a mí.

-Así es, pero ten cuidado, está caliente- Me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa.

-Hehe-

-¿De qué te ríes?- Me preguntó confundido, yo solo señalé su pico cubierto de espuma –Oh…- Balbuceo para rápidamente limpiarse, en verdad era muy tierno cuando hacía eso -¿No lo vas a probar?-

-¿Eh? Sí, lo siento- Creo que estoy divagando demasiado. Lentamente fui acercando mi pico al chocolate… Odio admitirlo pero los humanos preparan cosas deliciosas y con todo el frío que hacía afuera, esto era perfecto.

-¿Te gustó?-

-Esta delicioso Blu- Respondí limpiando mi pico.

-Y hay más- Me dijo entusiasmado para luego ir volando a otra parte y regresar con una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno un chocolate caliente no es lo mismo si no hay galletas incluidas- Me respondió abriendo la bolsa.

-¿Galletas?-

-Am… Sí bueno…- Blu parecía confundido, incluso se quedó viendo la galleta –Los… Los guacamayos no comen galletas ¿Cierto? Entonces no debería ¿O sí?-

-Blu, si no quieres la galleta entonces dámela- Dije juguetonamente.

-Ah sí claro toma-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Sí yo tomaré otra-

Esta estaba siendo una tarde maravillosa, parece que Blu tenía razón, no sé porque será pero, a pesar del frío al que no estoy acostumbrada, se sentía muy bien el estar aquí con Blu… Qué curioso, incluso olvidé el por qué de mi visita aquí.

-Blu y ¿Cuándo será navidad?- Pregunté dejando el chocolate.

-Bueno, salimos de Río ayer por la noche, y llegamos aquí en la mañana, será a la media noche- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-(Suspiro) Esperaba que fuera más temprano- Dije un poco decepcionada.

-Lo siento Perla, así son las cosas, pero descuida, el tiempo pasará rápido- Me dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no me molesta esperar con Blu.

El tiempo pasaba, mi día con Blu estaba siendo de los mejores, realmente odiaba admitirlo, pero me fascinaban varias de las cosas que los humanos tenían, incluso me gustaría tener una cama cuando volvamos a Río, son más cómodas que la paja en los nidos. Blu y yo hacíamos todo tipo de cosas, jugábamos, conversábamos, e incluso me invitó a ver televisión, estaba siendo un día maravilloso. Después de un tiempo Linda y Tulio regresaron con varias cosas… Me pregunto para qué serán.

-Blu ¿Para qué necesitan todo eso?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, son para hacer la cena de navidad-

-Y ¿Es para nosotros?-

-No lo creo, en su mayoría es carne y bueno nosotros no comemos carne- Me Respondió nervioso, iba a decirle algo, pero en eso Linda lo llamó.

-¿Puedes esperarme aquí?- Me preguntó gentilmente.

-Claro- Respondí mientras el volaba con Linda.

**POV DE BLU**

Wow, este realmente ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, mi viejo hogar, la comodidad de una casa sin mencionar la compañía de Perla, no podría ser mejor.

-¿Qué pasa Linda?- Dije aterrizando en su hombro aunque nuevamente no me entendió.

-¿Qué tal Blu? ¿Se la pasaron bien?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que yo solamente asentí.

-Bien porque nosotros ya conseguimos todo para esta noche- Dijo Tulio poniendo varias bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Así es, pero tal vez haya un pequeño problema Blu- Me dijo Linda un poco preocupada. Sabía que no tendría sentido preguntar, así que solo incliné mi cabeza en señal de duda.

-Bueno la cena será en casa de mi madre, así que esta noche no estaremos, y no creo que a Perla le guste ir a un lugar tan concurrido- Me explicó un poco decaída, aunque para ser exacto, la idea de quedarme aquí toda la noche con Perla no sonaba nada mal.

-Descuida Linda, estarán bien- Dijo Tulio acercándose a Linda.

Estaba de acuerdo con Tulio, estaríamos muy bien aquí.

-Además solo será esta noche, mañana podrás pasar todo el día con él- Dijo Tulio bastante alegre.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón… Solo será una noche pero mañana me vas a deber todo el día bien- Me dijo Linda con una sonrisa, yo asentí con gusto e hicimos nuestro saludo especial –Bien Blu, nos iremos en un rato para empezar a cocinar todo allá, cuídate ¿Sí?-

-Y cuida a Perla- Agregó Tulio con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí y una vez más regresé con Perla.

-¿Todo bien Blu?- Me preguntó al verme aterrizar.

-Sí, dime ¿No te molesta que tengamos toda la casa para nosotros en navidad o sí?- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, al contrario será mejor si solo somos tú y yo…- Me dijo casi susurrando… Había olvidado la promesa que le hice.

-P… Por su puesto…- Dije bastante nervioso –S… Solo quedan unas pocas horas para el anochecer… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunté curioso.

-Pues la verdad ya estoy algo cansada, por el viaje y por todo lo que hemos hecho- Me explicó, podía reconocer que realmente estaba cansada –Me gustaría tomar un baño y luego descansar un poco-

-Bueno Linda hizo una pequeña fuente para aves en el baño, así que podrías bañarte ahí y luego si quieres puedes dormir en la cama- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Blu, ¿No vienes?- Me preguntó gentilmente.

-No yo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- Me dijo antes de irse, por suerte le había mostrado la casa entera así que no sería problema para ella encontrar el baño, yo por mi parte tenía planeado cumplir lo que le prometí, será mejor comenzar ahora, que suerte que Linda tenía fruta guardada.

**POV DE PERLA**

Comencé a despertar poco a poco… No creí dormir tanto, pero parece ser que así fue, al ver por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya era de noche.

-Creo que estas camas podrían ser un problema- Era demasiado cómoda para no disfrutar el dormir en ella, enserio que sí… Espera ¿Y Blu? -¿En dónde se metió?- Era obvio que estaba aquí, las luces estaban encendidas pero no estaba en la habitación.

Comencé a buscarlo por el lugar, hasta que escuché un ruido en la cocina.

-¿Blu?- Al entrar ahí realmente no lo podía creer…

-¿Te gusta?- Me dijo tímidamente, era hermoso simplemente hermoso, todo el lugar decorado con pétalos, la comida que Blu hizo, todo era perfecto.

-¿Blu qué es todo esto?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Bien sé que no pudimos hacer todo lo que planeamos en Río pero… Te prometí una cena romántica y pienso dártela- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-No tenías que… Ya me la estaba pasando muy bien- Le dije derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría.

-No Perla, sí tenía que, te lo debo- Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Gracias Blu, por todo- Dije felizmente. Ambos nos acercamos a la comida, Blu le había puesto mucho empeño, sin mencionar cómo había dejado el lugar, la comida estaba deliciosa, no podía creer que Blu hubiera hecho todo esto por mí.

-¿Te gustó Perla?- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encantó-

-Bien porque te tengo una sorpresa- Me dijo alejándose un poco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¡Yo!- Me dijo mostrándome el pequeño peluche que había visto antes –Es mi regalo para ti-

-¿Qué? Hay Blu… Yo no te traje nada- Dije apenada.

-No importa Perla, mi gran regalo es estar contigo aquí- Me dijo tiernamente mientras me entregaba el pequeño peluche.

-Gracias Blu…- Dije mientras abrazaba mi regalo.

-Ven conmigo- Me dijo tomando mi ala, yo lo seguí hasta una de las ventanas.

-Sé que te dará un poco de frío pero, solo era un momento ¿Sí?- Era obvio que íbamos a salir, el frío era algo a lo que aún no me acostumbraba pero creo que podré soportarlo por un tiempo.

-Está bien- Le dije un poco insegura, Blu abrió la ventana y me llevó al techo del lugar.

-Blu ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Le pregunté mientras empezaba a temblar por el frío.

-Solo espera- Me dijo mientras gentilmente me abrazaba para calentarme. Tal como Blu me dijo esperé, el silencio era algo incómodo, hasta que de pronto comenzó a caer algo del cielo, no como la lluvia, era algo diferente, pero hermoso.

-¿Qué es esto Blu?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Nieve Perla, la misma que cubre las calles, está nevando- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es hermoso- Le dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Igual que tú, feliz navidad Perla- Me dijo tiernamente, no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla –Feliz navidad Blu- Decidí soportar un tiempo más el frío, todo por ver esa hermosa lluvia blanca o como dice Blu, ver cómo estaba nevando, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Blu ¿Podemos volver adentro?- Le dije después de un rato, ya había llegado a mi limite.

-Claro Perla- Me respondió gentilmente y ambos regresamos a la casa.

-Blu eso fue realmente hermoso- Le dije una vez adentro.

-Me alegra que te gustara- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encantó, ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir?- Le dije algo gentilmente mientras lo tomaba del ala, el solo asintió y ambos volamos de regreso a la habitación.

-Hay Blu, este día no podría ser mejor- Le dije aterrizando sobre la cama.

-¿Estás segura?- Me dijo con una sonrisa un poco extraña, parecía esconder algo.

-No lo sé, tal vez- Respondí algo confundida.

-Mira hacia arriba- Me dijo indicando con su ala, al ver hacia arriba pude ver una extraña planta sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso Blu?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Se llama muérdago-

-Y ¿Para qué es?-

-Se supone que cuando dos personas están bajo el, deben hacer algo-

-¿Y qué deben hacer?- Pregunté regresando mi mirada a él, nunca esperé lo que vino después… Blu me besó, a penas mi rostro estuvo frente al de él me robo un beso, por primera vez desde que somos pareja lo hizo.

-Este… Este es mi segundo regalo para ti… ¿Te gustó?- Me dijo ruborizado.

-Me encantó Blu- Le dije al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te amo Perla-

-Y yo a ti Blu- Dije antes de besarlo nuevamente esta vez más apasionado que el anterior –Aunque aún me debes algo- Le dije seductoramente.

-A… Así es…- Me respondió obviamente nervioso, nuevamente comencé a besarlo, poco a poco terminamos recostados en la cama, besándonos apasionadamente, no quería separar mi pico del suyo ni por un segundo, esta estaba siendo una noche simplemente perfecta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunté rompiendo el último beso.

-De maravilla…- Me respondió en el mismo estado en el que estaba yo.

Una vez más unimos nuestros picos, nuestras respiraciones estaban igual de agitadas y comenzamos a acariciar nuestras espaldas, se sentía muy bien ser acariciada por Blu, sin duda una sensación indescriptible, no quería separarme de él nunca.

-¿Estás lista Perla?- Me dijo agitado, sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Desde que llegué a Minnesota…- Le respondí recobrando el aliento.

Blu y yo lo hicimos, nos unimos por toda una noche, una noche simplemente mágica, no quería que Blu se detuviera, quería que esta sensación durara lo más posible, aunque al final ambos terminamos sin fuerzas, Blu cayó a lado de mí pero me sentía alegre de estar junto a él.

-¿Cómo se sintió?...- Me preguntó agitado y algo ruborizado.

-Mejor que nunca…- Le dije juntando mi pico con el suyo.

-Gracias por haber venido Perla… Esta fue la mejor navidad que he tenido- Me dijo mientras me envolvía con sus alas.

-Gracias a ti Blu… Por haber estado conmigo en mi primera navidad- Le dije dándole un último beso.

-(Bostezo) Ahora… Quiero dormir un poco- Me dijo con la voz adormilada mientras me abrazaba.

-Igual yo… Contigo y con él- Le dije tomando el pequeño Peluche que había dejado aquí hace un rato.

-Hehe… Te amo Perla- Me dijo tiernamente mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti Blu- Abracé fuertemente a mi pequeño Blu y me dispuse a dormir a junto al real.

Gracias Blu, por todo, por haberme encontrado cuando estaba sola, por haberme cuidado cuando lo necesité, por nunca irte de mí lado… Y por haberme dado mi primera navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue todo, la escena M la hice un tanto menos notable porque quería mantener este fic lo más "Familiar" posible por decir algo, pero prometo darles un lemon, ahora que ya adquirí más experiencia. Bueno este fue mi regalo para ustedes, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y de paso les deseo un feliz año nuevo, ha sido grandioso escribir para ustedes y espero que mis historias les sigan gustando. Bueno me despido, ojalá que me puedan dejar un review y nos vemos el martes para el siguiente capítulo de "Todo por ti" Feliz navidad "See you then"<strong>


End file.
